CSI Las Vegas: The Millenium File
by AphroditeLove
Summary: [CSI x YuGiOh xover] A murder has been discovered in Las Vegas's fine hotel, The Golden Crown. The murder? A redhead sixteen year old girl from Japan. The surviving victim? A half albino teenage male, about to slip into a coma. The suspects? Well...
1. Chapter 1

Introduction

_Wheels squeaked down the hall as the maid worked her way towards the 63rd room on the 2nd floor. She had just came from the downstairs lobby where she met a large group of foreign exchange students who were eager to learn a lot about Las Vegas. Apparently they had arrived a week before and recently lodged into this hotel._

_She smiled at the idea of the bunch. They were quite cheerful, she had to admit. And certainly a lot more polite than any of her other guests here. _

_Determined to do a good job on her cleaning, Maria unlocked the suite and entered into the room. _

_At first, nothing she noticed was different. After all, it was dark. It was only after did she turn on the light did she truly realize the horror and significance of the threshold she had just entered._

_The bed was ravaged into mere sheets. Desks toppled over. The atmosphere was filled with the thick scent of wine, semen, and worse of all…blood. _

_With growing dread, Maria slowly walked into the room. Small chunks of glass crushed and tinkled beneath her black heels. A deep sense of fear began to grow in her gut. A pair of long, lean legs came into vision around the corner of the bed._

_Maria turned around the bed. Although she covered her mouth, she could stifle her scream._

_She was a pretty little girl. Young, cheerful. Her copper brown hair was scattered amongst the rug and drenched with the thick smell of wine and blood. Scratches raced along her cheek and bruises littered her swelling head. Beneath her, however, laid a victim who looked in worse shape._

_At first glance, she wouldn't thought he was a girl. His long white hair could've easily been mistaken for a girl's locks. But that's when she noticed…his bleeding, flat chest. The bruises around his pale, white neck. The swelling sores around his eyes and the discolored wounds in his stomach. Blood trickled down his thighs and Maria choked back a cry; icky white liquid slid along with the blood that was dampening the rug._

_The wall behind him was splattered with blood. His lips were dripping crimson. For a moment, Maria was sure he was dead. But then…_

_His eye opened. A hazed, brown orb stared at her straight in the eye. _

_Maria didn't bother to cover her mouth this time. This time, she screamed. _

* * *

"So what do we have here?" asked Grissom as he walked side by side with Brass. He stopped momentarily to gaze up high at the flashy hotel before them. Red and yellow dotted bulbs flashed _"The Gold Crown"_ on the sign that hung over the main doors.

"Apparently a girl killed in room 263," informed Brass shortly. "Another in the same vicinity in brutal condition, teenage male. He's on his way to the hospital right about now."

"Witness?" asked Grissom, as he watched the two doors unfold, followed by a stretcher being rolled towards him by two ambulance aids. A young boy was strapped down in the stretcher's many layers of sheets, his bruised and bloodied pale face covered in an oxygen mask. Grissom tilted his head curiously as the stretcher rolled past him.

The boy briefly opened his eyes. For the mere instant that Grissom had seen them, they were a dark, clouded chocolate brown color. Almost a second later, the boy's eyes closed, and with a soft moan, he fainted against the stretcher.

Grissom watched curiously as the stretcher was hoisted into the ambulance. He looked back to Brass.

"Is our victim an albino?" Grissom asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

Brass gave a facial similarity of a shrug with his lips. "You'll have to ask the hospital that, but I'm going to say no. Why?"

Grissom pointed his pen in the direction of the ambulance. "That kid had white hair. But his eyes are brown."

Brass arched his eyebrow. "Albinos have red eyes, I hear. Perhaps he's half and half."

Grissom shook his head. "That's not possible." He looked back up at the hotel. "Anyway, we may as well get a move on. After you?"

Brass gave a half-smirk and started towards the door. "After you."

* * *

The hotel room was nicely furnished. Four-poster bed against the wall, draped in thick, warm crimson covers. The floors were covered in an earthy rug, and in corners stood nightstands of deep oak. However, the beauty of the room was taken harshly away by the messiness of the scene.

The crimson covers were shoved and tangled in an array of obvious struggle. The floor was littered with broken pieces of glass. The desks and stands were toppled over, some broken.

Lights flashed as Grissom entered the scene. Sara had already found her way in and was taking pictures of the crime scene, as various men and women roped the area off. Meanwhile, from behind the bed, Grissom managed to catch the fling of blond hair; Catherine was taking pictures of apparently, the victim.

Brass stopped shortly behind Grissom, surveying the area with a great sigh. Grissom turned and looked around a bit, watching as men and women passed by and did their work.

"Victim?"

"Caller called an hour ago, a hotel maid found her," Brass informed. "Nothing's been moved, apparently, but---" Brass sighed. "A hotel room has a world's worth of fingerprints in it. Wouldn't make the investigation any simpler even if the maid had moved the victim."

"Where was she found?" Grissom asked.

"On the floor, lying on her back. We assume her death was caused by initial head trauma, but we won't know anything for certain until we carter her off to the morgue."

"And the surviving one?" prompted Girssom. He wove his way around the corner of the bed and glanced at the wall behind the dead girl. It was taped in the shape of a person.

"Our lovely half-albino was found lying behind her. She was on top of him. Suffered from head trauma by the initial looks of it, although he looked a lot more beat up than she did."

Grissom frowned. "…Unfinished job, maybe?"

"It's got to be," Brass said. "One girl dead, maybe the killer didn't have enough time to finish our albino boy."

"He must've had a lot of time," Grissom argued. "The maid came in and found her hours later."

"Could be a threat," Sara called from the other side of the room. "A warning."

Grissom frowned and sighed.

"Has the victim been identified?" he asked, turning the corner of the bed. As he neared the victim, Catherine raised her head and held up her camera. Next to her knelt Nick, who was trying to pat around for a wallet. Brass sighed.

"Not yet, I assume."

Catherine shook her head, looking down at the body with a somewhat regretful look in her eyes. Grissom arched his eyebrow and looked down at the body; the girl was sprawled on her back, her only clothing of simple lingerie bedwear. Her long, copper brown hair was scattered across the rug, dried and orangey crimson from a bleeding wound in her head.

Grissom frowned. "The blood's clotting. How long has she been here?"

"Can't be more than a few hours," Catherine replied. She raised her camera and snapped another picture. "It's a pity, isn't it? She's such a young and beautiful looking girl too…"

"Have to wonder what a young and pretty looking girl is doing in lingerie in a hotel room," Brass said dully. Grissom shrugged his eyebrows in agreement and knelt down next to Catherine.

"Found any ID yet?" asked Grissom.

Nick shook his head, still flipping through the wallet. "Nope…not yet…for a pretty looking teenage girl, she sure doesn't have much in her wallet."

"Maybe it's not hers," Grissom suggested. Nick shook his head.

"Found it in her pocket. There are pictures of her and some of other relatives. I'll give them to evidence once I find an ID card."

"Better make it quick then," Grissom said disapprovingly. "The fresher the evidence, the better." He returned his gaze to the girl. A glitter of green caught his eye.

There. Lying next to her hand. Little bits of green, glinting, shining…

Frowning, Grissom bent forward. He gently nudged Catherine in the side.

"Hey…Catherine…what does that look like to you?"

Surprised, Catherine lowered her camera and scooted away a bit, allowing Grissom to show her where he was looking. She looked at the patch of rug curiously and bent closer to look at it. Carefully, she picked at one shard with a gloved finger and raised it to the light.

She turned it around a bit, analyzing from all angles. "Glass, maybe?"  
"From a wine bottle, perhaps?" Grissom suggested. He sniffed the air. "Alcohol?"

"I'll send these over as soon as I can," Catherine replied. "It would make sense though. There's no murder weapon…not that we could see. But…if a wine bottle had been the murder weapon, where's the rest of it?"

Grissom nodded his head. "That's what you have to find out."

"Hey," Nick interrupted. "I got an ID of the victim."

Grissom, Catherine, Brass and Sara looked up and glanced at Nick. "Yes?"

With a grim smile, Nick flipped the ID around and showed it to the crew.

"Age sixteen, original birthplace, Japan."

"Japan?" Brass repeated. "Intriguing. She sure doesn't look as though she's part of that descent."

"Name?" Grissom prompted.

"A Serenity Wheeler," Nick answered. "Goes to Domino High in Japan. This is her student ID number."

* * *

-Insert CSI theme song 'cause the author is too pressed for time to finish this chapter decently-

Really bad beginning chapter, but I intend to make this quick and short. I've been watching CSI one too many times and I came up with this. I know I should be working on NK2, but the latest chapter will take me a while, so I thought I'd entertain you guys with this crossover. I'll try to keep this relatively short.

I'll try my best to make this as suspenseful as possible. In the meantime, forgive me for this crappy 3 paged chapter. I'm trying my best to keep this a 'short story'. TT Please read and review. I don't expect much excitement because it was a pretty half-assed job, but I'm trying! I'm trying!

Please read and review?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** So forth another update before I disappear again to study. Finals coming up and NK2's latest chatper is still undergoing hell. I'm estimating it'll be more than sixteen pages...probably like, eighteen, maybe. And guess what? I've only done four pages. TT''

Forgive me if this is a pretty bad horror / mystery. I haven't tried anything of this genre for a while so that's why this crossover's going to be as short as possible. As in, probably two to seven pages long each chapter, etc, unlike NK2. I'm also assuming everyone knows the characters of CSI so I don't have to describe them as much. Everything's mostly going to be from their point of view.

I hope you'll enjoy! This chatper was sort of to set things moving. I got a lot of things planned for this fic, I just hope it all unfolds well. And please tell me if I have everyone in character! I haven't read enough CSI fanfiction to get everyone 'in character', yet. TT..

Read and Review please!

-AphroditeLove

* * *

**Act One**

**Scene One: The Crime Scene**

A couple of hours had passed, and yet, Sara, Catherine and Warrick were still cleaning up the scene's vicinity. Grissom, Brass, and Nick had already left to consult with the lab back at headquarters, but it was alright. They regularly switched roles, so Sara, Catherine, and Warrick were used to their share this time.

Warrick sighed and walked out of the adjacent bathroom, inserting a Q-tip in its plastic holder. "Found some blood in the bathroom sink. I guess maybe our killer didn't have enough time as he thought."

"That would leave why one of the victims survived," Sara said. "Perhaps the killer thought he had finished with them already."

"Probably panicked," Catherine sighed. She dusted the side of an upturned, chipped table. "Broken wine glass, dead girl, injured boy."

"What did the boy look like when he was found?" asked Sara. Catherine carefully rubbed the area of the table with a Q-tip.

"Apparently lying half-naked on the ground underneath our vic. The only thing covering his privates was a long towel."

"Some decency," Sara commented dryly. Catherine shook her head and watched as the Q-tip glowed red.

"I got blood," she sighed. "But not as though it will help much. Two bleeding victims, blood in the sink. Most likely we'll have three different samples: two vics, and the killer."

"Except it will be hell to sort through," Warrick sighed. "Looked like it was a bad struggle in here. Vics and killer's blood could be anywhere…mixed, splattered…"

"Well, maybe we can help a little with that," Sara said. She ran her ultraviolet gun over the rub where the white-haired boy had been. White spots glowed in the blue light. "Would you look at that. Teenage boys never change." She bent down and carefully rubbed a Q-tip against one of the white spots, nearer to the speckles of blood. "We rope off where each blood sample was found. And match the semen that was closest in vicinity to the blood."

"That could work," Warrick said. "Blood in the sink could only be the killer's…after what those kids went through, doubt they were able to clean themselves up in the sink."

"And the only boy in this place will make things easier to differentiate," Sara smiled. She looked around at the ravaged bed, and her face fell. "Unless there were more than one…somehow, I doubt that that was created with only a twosome."

"Possible rape?" Warrick suggested grimly. "Whitey came in, tried to knock it on with our vic?"

"Wouldn't explain why he ended up with more wounds than she did," Catherine said logically. "And wouldn't explain why he was bleeding…" She winced and regained control of herself. "From _there_…"

Sara sighed and shook her head. "Sexual assault kit found no traces of semen in the girl. We'll check it out on the boy."

"You actually think he's the victim here?" Catherine asked. Sara nodded grimly.

"Well, he has to be one of them." She reckoned. "Maybe killer wanted to do it with him, used the girl as a hostage? A threat? A warning?"

"A gay killer," Catherine sighed. "Wonder how easily it will be to get one of those."

* * *

**Scene Two: Suspect**

"So…tell me what happened," Brass said. "What did you see?"

The brown curly haired girl sniffed and wiped her eyes with her laced sleeves.

"…I…I was just cleaning. I came in. Saw them. Saw…"

"Did you hear some sort of disturbance?" Brass asked. "Did you hear yelling perhaps? A fight?"

Maria shook her head, sniffing. "No… nothing. Just…it was quiet. The d-door was l-locked…I unlocked it…went inside…it was dark," she whispered.

Brass sighed and nodded. "And you didn't bother to call 911?"

"I did," Maria argued, her voice breaking. "A-after…"

"After you walked into the crime scene?"

"I didn't know," Maria explained tearfully. "Dark…it was dark! I r-remember…stepping on glass…and then…I saw them…he opened his eyes!" Maria burst into traumatized tears and buried her face into her hands. "I swear I didn't kill them! I didn't even really know who they were! They were such nice guests!"

Brass sighed. "Regardless, I'll have to take in your fingerprints." He pointed to one of the CSI men. "Wipe off your fingers, and go to them. I've got some more questioning to do."

Meanwhile, Catherine had found her way into the lobby. Throngs of people stood cluttered about, whispering to one another as forensic men and women wove their way in and out. With some help of the clerk, Catherine spotted a group of teenagers sitting in the lounge, their heads hanging.

With much difficulty, she pushed her way through the crowds. When they had parted enough for her to arrive in the corner, most of the little group had raised their heads towards her. Catherine paused momentarily to take a good look at each character.

There were four chairs surrounded by a circular coffee table. In the nearest, right-hand chair sat a young boy, very small. He looked no larger than five feet, if you did not count the possibly another foot of multicolored hair that shot up to the skies. His large eyes were purple and tearful, and the rest of his pale face resembled much of a child's.

Her eyes drifted away from the first boy. Behind the first boy stood a teenage girl, with shoulder-length brown hair and large blue eyes. Her cerulean orbs were glimmering with tears, and her fingers were twisting each other rather nervously. Next to her stood a rather built boy of dark descent; though his hair was blond, his eyes were a deep, rich purple. His expression was hard to decipher as his violet eyes met Catherine's blue ones.

A blond girl stood next to the tanned blond boy. At first, Catherine nearly mistakened her to be one of the hotel's dancers. Her hair was long and thick, her breasts were upheld within a white corset that was cut above her bellybutton, and her mini-skirt barely ended after the curve of her derriere. Catherine bristled slightly and continued.

In the next chair sat a tall teenage boy with blond hair, his head in his hands. Catherine inwardly shook her head. This must've been the lover, or the brother, or some relation of sorts.

A brown-haired guy looked up, looking at Catherine warily. His companion, a boy with long black hair tied back in a ponytail, also watched Catherine warily. Catherine cleared her throat.

"My name is Catherine Willows," she introduced herself, holding up her ID card. "I'm with the Las Vegas crime lab."

"Is Bakura-kun going to be alright?" the boy with the tri-colored hair asked immediately. Catherine turned to face him, his violet eyes shining with tears. "Will he be okay?"

"What about Shizuka?" the boy with the brown hair demanded. "What about Shizuka? Where is she?"

Catherine raised the ID card of the victim. "Is this 'Shizuka'?"

The blond haired boy with his heads down looked up. His eyes widened and Catherine noted how significantly paler he had turned. The two girls turned to face the picture, and sniffing, the girl with the brown hair nodded.

"Is…Shizuka-chan…alright?" the brown-haired girl asked in a whisper.

Catherine sighed and lowered the picture. She carefully avoided the question momentarily.

"How…are you all related, to Shizuka?" she asked. "What are you doing here in Vegas?"

"We…we're Shizuka's friends," the short boy croaked. He wiped his eyes. "We…we come from Japan…we came here for summer break and arrived here just a couple of weeks ago…"

"But you checked in here a week and a half ago," Catherine said. "Where were you all before?"

"Tourist attraction," the blond haired girl said dully. "They stayed with me."

Catherine moved her gaze towards the blond girl. "I see. And you are…?"  
"Mai," the blond retorted coldly. She flipped back her long blond hair. "Mai Kujuyaki, or Mai Valentine, if you will. I used to live here in Las Vegas. You can find my American citizenship under any file here."

"I'd rather prefer to see your ID," Catherine said. Mai sighed shortly and glared at Catherine.

"What would you need my ID for? I did nothing," Mai said haughtily.

"Regardless, I still want all of your ID," Catherine responded calmly. "You are all related to Serenity, am I right? Therefore, I will have to know everything about you."

"No one would want to hurt Shizuka," Mai said venomously. "She was a sweetheart! Everyone here loved her!"

"She was so kind! So sweet!" the brown-haired girl cried. "She was like a sister to me!"

"Calm down," Catherine sighed. "There's no point in getting uptight right now. All I want are your names, and for you to answer some questions."

"We don't need to answer any questions until you tell us what has happened to Shizuka!" Mai shot. "Girl, you've got some problems if you---"

Catherine raised a hand and shot Mai a glance. The other blond fell silent.

"I know you're all upset," Catherine said quietly. "But this is protocol. I need to know your names and your relations to Serenity."

"Serenity isn't her real name," the little boy in the front said quietly. He looked up, his purple eyes shimmering with tears. "It's Shizuka. Katsuya Shizuka."

Catherine arched an eyebrow. "Could you care to tell me why she has different names on different ID cards? And you are…?"  
The little boy bowed his head. "Yuugi. Yuugi Motou."

"We all have different names on our ID cards," the brown-haired girl spoke up, her voice wavering. "We are foreign students, coming here for vacation. We were given English names and ID from our school to 'fit in'."

"Strange system you people have," Catherine commented. "Where do you all come from then? And you are…?"

The brown haired girl bowed slowly. "Anzu. Anzu Mazaki. My English name is Tea Gardner."

"Alright, Anzu," Catherine sighed. "Let's start. I'm aware that you all share the same room with Serenity?"

"It's a connected room, really fancy," Mai explained softly from her corner, not even sparing Catherine a glance. "We have nine people here. Shizuka-chan, Anzu-chan, Yuugi-kun, Bakura-kun, Honda-kun, Ootogi-kun, Malik-kun, Jonouchi-kun, and me. Four bedrooms; one of us had to sleep out on the sofa."

"And who's room was the one that Serenity was found in?" asked Catherine.

Anzu bit her lip and looked away.

"How is Bakura-kun?" Yuugi piped up. "How is he? I saw him being carried out on a stretcher! What happened to him?"

"What happened to both of them?" the black-haired ponytailed boy demanded from the corner. His green eyes were vivid with anger. "What the hell happened to them?"

Catherine shook her head. "I'm afraid I can't tell you much at this stage. Your friend…Bakura, is it?…has been moved to the nearest hospital."

"But---"

"Look," Catherine bent down and raised up her kit. "I know this must be all hard on you. And it's chaotic here. But I want you to all co-operate with me. After we go through this, I promise I will keep you updated about everything as much as we can. As soon as everything clears up a bit, we'll contact her next of kin. Your rooms are all shared and connected, am I right?"

Everyone nodded.

"Okay. This means that any one of you had access to Serenity's room where she and her friend were found. This means…" Catherine opened up her kit. "Everyone, raise up your hands and open your mouths."


	3. Chapter 3

Scene Three: The Morgue

"Okay doctor," Grissom said matter-of-factly. "Tell us what we have here."

Doctor Robbins smiled as he wheeled his victim under the glaring light of the morgue. With a sigh, he pulled back the cover sheet, revealing the dead teenager.

"Where do you want me to start?" asked Robbins.

Grissom shrugged. "Maybe what killed her, maybe?"

Robbins chuckled and shook his head, and got down to business. He pointed to her head.

"Death was caused by a blow to the head…" He revealed the wound by brushing back the girl's red hair, "…from a rather tall height. Judging by the intricacies of the wound…as you can see, the skin is sprawled here…" He noted to the wound; there were little scraps of blood scattered around the depression. "…suggest that the weapon was caused by something breakable, something sharp. Death resulted in hemorrhage…if the girl had been found in time, maybe they could've done something about it."

"How long as she been dead?" asked Grissom. Robbins laid down the strands of hair and continued onto the rest of the body.

"Judging by how rigid she is post mortem," Robbins stated, "I would guess she's been dead for roughly about four hours. Depending on how fast she bled and how deep the wound is, I'd say, she was unconscious for about an hour or so before she finally died."

"The wound was deep then?" Grissom asked.

Robbins nodded. "Rather deep, initial force managed to rupture a rather notable vein and caused a hemorrhage. But the angle…"

Slowly, Robbins turned the girl's head to the side, displaying the wound. He pointed to it carefully with a gloved finger.

"The angle of the blow is a bit awkward. Normally, when hit intently, the shards should have cut and shattered in such a way to leave a distinguishable direction. But her wound…" He traced the scrapes around the bloodied cut. "…has scrapes all over."

Grissom frowned. "So…the murder weapon either must've been…above her? Fallen on her?"

"Or at least, hit awkwardly," Robbins said. Grissom thought about it.

"Maybe the killer was in an awkward position," Grissom suggested. "Too bad we don't know what position it was in…"

"You mean you haven't found the murder weapon?" Robbins asked, raising an eyebrow. Grissom shook his head. "Well…I found some traces of glass against her skin. I've already sent them to Trace."

"Glass?" Grissom repeated. "Did you send some of those to Greg?"

"Why would I send them to Greg?" Robbins asked, realigning the girl's head.

"To find traces of alcohol perhaps?" Grissom said. "We found some traces of glass at the crime scene. Is it possible that the weapon could have been a wine bottle?"

Robbins nodded. "If you can find the bottle, then we can find what angle the killer held it at. Or where it broke. From the wound itself, I can't tell from what part of a bottle it could've been broken from."

Grissom nodded. "I'll get them on that."

* * *

Scene Four: Bagging

"You almost finished?" Warrick asked. The moon outside was shining high overhead. Sara was working diligently underneath the bed, while Catherine worked the fireplace.

"Uh, as much as I can get done given the circumstances," Sara replied, trying to breathe as she shined her ultraviolet light against the bed frame. "Good grief…what do they do here in Las Vegas hotels…"

Warrick shook his head, bending down on one knee. "Killer was quick in here. Moved in, moved out. No footprint, no traces of drug or crack…" He shook his head. "This guy knew what he was doing."

"What could be motive though?" asked Sara from under the bed. "Like, I know we shouldn't be thinking about that right now; it's just processing stuff right now, and bagging stuff, but…if we knew what kind of motive the killer had, maybe it would be easier to find evidence."

"You never think that way, Sara," Warrick warned. "It's biased thinking."

"Well, yeah, I know," Sara muttered, grunting as she repositioned herself. "But I'm just curious. If this guy was so swift, why did he leave one boy alive?"

"Maybe the boy was protecting the girl," Warrick suggested. "He looked a lot more beat up than her. I'm guessing maybe that he was protecting her, got beat up in the process, murderer did his job, thought the boy was dead and left."

"Then that's certainly not your smoothest or smartest killer either," Sara said.

"It could be simply because the murderer didn't want anyone hurt but her," Warrick said. "A specific grudge, you know?"

"Yeah, I guess," Sara replied. Suddenly she paused. "Hey Warrick?"

Warrick looked up. "Yeah?"

Sara paused for a moment. "Did you…find anything that could point towards the killer?"

Warrick shook his head. "No. Everything here seems clean as a whistle. Why?"

Slowly, Sara pulled herself out from underneath the bed, and held up her hooked finger. The silver dangling from her hands twinkled in the moonlight, the cuffs jingling ever so slightly.

Warrick raised one eyebrow, and eyed the handcuffs critically in the darkness of the room. "I guess you were right. We don't have a smart killer here."

* * *

Scene Five: Back Outside

"When are we going to be allowed back into our rooms?" asked the shortest boy, Yugi. Catherine looked down onto him, before returning to her sheets of paper.

"Probably not for a while," she said, flipping the fingerprints over her shoulder and to one of the straying forensic scientists behind her. "Here. Take this one to the lab and give it to Trace."

"Yes Ma'am." The man in blue nodded his head and promptly took the prints, and headed off into the crowd. Catherine turned back to the group.

"What's going to happen now?" The girl with the blue eyes and brown hair looked at Catherine nervously. "What…what's going to…?"

"Currently, our team is still bagging evidence," Catherine said matter-of-factly. "Until then, I'm going to have to ask you a few questions."

"Why did you make us print ourselves?" Mai asked huffily. Catherine looked at the blonde evenly in the eye. The charmingly violet shades flashed back, meeting hard against Catherine's blue-eyed gaze.

"You all share the same room, am I right?" Catherine asked the group as a whole. Some of the group members nodded their heads; Yugi sniffled in response. "Therefore technically you were all part of the scene. I need to ask you. Was there anyone else who came in and out of your rooms?"

Everyone shook their head discreetly.

"What about a maid? Servant? Room service?"

"Well, we don't have much money," the black-haired boy in the back spoke up. Catherine had to raise her head a bit higher to see his vivid green eyes and long, pony-tailed black hair. "I've ordered for room service a couple of times."

"And you are…Otogi Ryuuji, am I correct?" Catherine asked. Otogi nodded. "And what did you ask room service? Do you know the room service's name?"

"I've never asked for name," Otogi explained. "I just asked for some beer and ice to be brought up. Here---" Otogi quickly began to search through his vest pockets, dice-earring dangling precariously close to being caught onto his bangs. "…I have the receipt. Here." He took out a crumpled bit of paper and handed it to Catherine. "That's all I did in my room."

"And what room number is that?" asked Catherine, looking at the receipt carefully, before pocketing it into a small paper bag.

"It's on the receipt," Otogi replied. Catherine sighed and put the paper bag into her pocket.

"Who else was in your room?"

"Honda…and Jounochi," Otogi said. "Mai, Anzu, and Shizuka slept in one room. Honda, Jonouchi and I slept in mine. Malik, Yugi and Bakura slept in another room."

"Did anyone else ask for room service for their rooms?" asked Catherine sternly. Everyone shook their heads. "Alright. Go ask the manager for another room to stay in temporarily. After we get things sorted out, I'll come back and update you guys." Catherine turned to leave.

"Hey, hold it." Mai took a step forward from her place against the wall. "Is that all we can do now? Just sit here? Wait for all this to go away? Just WAIT?"

Catherine paused and sighed. Regretfully, she turned around and looked at each and every member of the foreign students. They all stared back at her with hopeless looks.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Catherine said. "But that's all we can do right now."

* * *

Scene Six: Back Inside

"Hey Sara," Warrick called. "I got some hair on the pillow."

"Really?" Sara peeked up from underneath the bed. "Recent?"

"Most likely," Warrick replied, slowly slipping two strands into separate evidence bags.

"What color?"

Warrick smiled, got up, and handed the bags to Sara.

"We've got a blondie."

* * *

This is getting SOO hard to write. Can you guys promise me that if this turns out to be a pretty lame mystery, not to be too hard? I mean, I love detail, but mysteries are wayyy too intricate…promise you guys won't be so hard? PROMISE?

Read and review!


End file.
